Dark Stories: Dead
by Namikaze Ran
Summary: Shikamaru yang sedang sendirian dikamarnya, didatangi seseorang...


A Naruto Fic

Dark Stories: Dead

Sudah berapa lama aku terjaga? Sudah berapa kali aku terbangun? Menatap ke dinding, perabotan, jendela, pintu. Kurasa sudah kulihat semua penjuru ruangan ini, namun tetap saja aku tak dapat menemukannya. Menemukan apa yang selalu mengusik kenyamananku di kamar-ku akhir-akhir ini. Drap drap drap Begitulah suara yang terdengar jika jam menunjukan pukul 23:00. Suara langkah kaki, bagaimana bisa ada suara langkah kaki? Padahal aku tinggal sendirian di kamar apartemen-ku ini. Namun kuabaikan saja mungkin orang kamar sebelah. Tuk tuk srek Kemudian aku bisa mendengar suara ketukan dan seretan, dalam hati aku berpikir: mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Namun firasatku seolah menyanggah pendapat hati-ku, mengemukakan pendapatnya bahwa ada yang salah. Apa itu? Seperti ada sekelebat bayangan di ujung mata-ku. Kuberanikan diri untuk melihat secara langsung, hanya rak buku ternyata. Tok! tok! tok! Ketukan di pintu? Siapa yang mengetuk pintu-ku di jam seperti ini? Aku berpikir kalau mungkin itu temanku yang mau datang berkunjung, tapi untuk apa? Bangun dari tempat tidur, aku berjalan menuju pintu kayu mahoni yang terukir indah. Dengan perasaan was-was aku menggenggam kenob pintu, dan tiba-tiba otak-ku dirasuki pikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang siapa dan mungkin apa yang mau bertemu denganku malam ini? Apakah dia hantu? Mungkinkah dia pembunuh bayaran? Tapi memangnya aku punya masalah dengan siapa? Atau mungkin... Ada psikopat didepan kamar-ku yang menungguku membukakan pintu kemudian membunuhku dengan cara sadis? Ahhh! Memikirkannya saja membuatku sangat frustasi. Namun pikiran-pikiran itu segera kutepis ketika suara seorang perempuan memanggilku, "Shikamaru? Ini aku, Temari! Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari perjalananku di Itali." Temari? Bukankah seharusnya kekasihku masih ada di Itali bersama rombongan kuliahnya? Mungkin aku salah memperkirakan, haha bodohnya aku. Segera kubukakan pintu kamar-ku. "Ah! Temari, apa kabarmu? Bagaimana perjalanan mu di Itali?" Tanyaku saat aku yakin bahwa yang berdiri didepanku ini benar-benar Temari. Kemudian dia menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja, dan perjalanku tidak terlalu menyenangkan, tapi juga tidak terlalu buruk. Jadi bisa dibilang biasa saja," kemudian dia menyodorkanku sebuah tas kertas karton berwarna hitam legam. "Untukmu, maaf kalau terlalu sederhana, kamu pernah bilang ingin sebuah jam tangan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu bukan?" ujarnya dengan pertanyaan retoris, "Ah! Terima-kasih Te-chan, aku benar-benar menghargainya, sungguh!" Ucapku sambil menerima hadiah dari Sofi. Dingin, tangan Temari begitu dingin saat tanganku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Apa karena sehabis hujan tadi? Namun saat aku perhatikan lebih teliti lagi, wajah Temari begitu pucat seperti habis berenang di laut Antartika. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Aku akan membuatkan kopi jika kamu mau," kataku mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Tidak perlu, lagi pula ini sudah terlalu malam dan sebentar lagi aku harus kembali pulang," jawabnya dengan nada datar. Aku menawarkan diriku untuk mengantarnya, tetapi langsung di tolak dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkanku dan dia bilang kalau dia akan dijemput sebentar lagi. Setelah berpamitan, dia melenggang pergi menggunakan lift satu-satunya di apartemen ini, sebenarnya aku khawatir dengan keadaan Sofia, mungkin aku harus datang menjenguk kerumahnya besok. Ting! Suara notifikasi ponsel pintarku sedikit mengejutkanku, ternyata berita baru di aplikasi obrolanku. Sambil menunggu laman berita yang sedang dimuat, aku teringat sesuatu, bukankah lift-nya sedang diperbaiki? Lalu kenapa Temari tadi bisa mengoperasikan lift-nya? Mungkin sudah dibenarkan tadi siang kah? Aku melihat kembali ke arah ponsel, laman-nya ternyata sudah dimuat. Membaca judulnya membuat ku terlonjak dan terperangah, 'SEORANG MAHASISWI UNIVERSITAS UK HARUS KEHILANGAN NYAWA KETIKA DIRINYA TERBAWA ARUS LAUT.' Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Mungkin itu orang lain! Ya, mungkin itu orang lain! Namun... 'Temari (20), lengkapnya Temari Sabaku harus kehilangan nyawa ketika...'

Hhhaaaa...

Suara nafas

Nafas? Mungkin..

End


End file.
